The invention relates to a plug connector for a plurality of electrical conductors, comprising a housing and an insulating body, wherein the insulating body for each electrical conductor has a guide channel with at least one deflecting bevel or deflecting rounded portion, and wherein the housing for each electrical conductor has a contact element for making contact with said electrical conductor, wherein these contact elements are provided in each case at at least one end with an insulation displacement terminal, and wherein the insulating body for each insulation displacement terminal has a pocket, which is provided for receiving the corresponding insulation displacement terminal when the insulating body is pushed into the housing, wherein the guide channel intersects the associated pocket in the region of the deflecting bevel or deflecting rounded portion of said guide channel, as a result of which each insulation displacement terminal makes contact with the associated electrical conductor, which is inserted into the respective guide channel and is therefore guided transversely through the pocket, by the insulating body being pushed into the housing.
Such an apparatus is required for making contact with electrical conductors using a plug connector.